Eine Chance auf Glück
by ShairaHisako
Summary: Jeder glaubt, dass Akkarin seit drei Jahren tot ist, verzehrt von seiner eigenen Magie. Nur Sonea und Rothen wissen es besser. Er ist irgendwo da draußen. Und eines Tages, da ist sie sich sicher, wird er zu ihr zurückkehren. Eines Tages werden sie sich wieder lieben und er wird endlich für sie da sein!
1. Erinnerungen

**So... Ich denk mir geht es wie den meisten von uns Fans... Ich hasse das Ende!**

**Ich meine... Akkarin sterben zu lassen war wirklich unnötig. Klar, Krieg ist nichts schönes und fordert Opfer... aber das ist ein Jugendbuch!**

**Also hab ich mir gedacht:**

**Warum änder ich das Ende nicht einfach?**

**Und hier ist jetzt meine Version! Es wird nicht arg lang, aber doch länger als ein One-Shot.  
><strong>

**Ich hoffe euch gefällts. **

**Und jetzt: Viel Spaß ^^**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Erinnerungen<strong>

Etwas schlitzte die Haut ihrer Wade auf. Sonea taumelte und hörte Akkarin aufkeuchen. Als sie an sich herabblickte, sah sie, dass ihre Robe am Bein aufgerissen war. Darunter klaffte eine langgezogende Schnittwunde. Akkarin griff nach ihrem Arm.

Aber anstatt sie zu stützen, zog er sie mit seinem ganzen Gewicht zu Boden. Sie landete auf den Knien, und als sie sich nach ihm umdrehte, erstarrte ihr Herz.

Er hockte neben ihr, das Gesicht schneeweiß und schmerzverzerrt. Leuchtendes Rot lenkte ihren Blick auf seine Hand, mit der er den glitzernden Griff eines schakanischen Messers umklammerte.

Die Klinge steckte tief in seiner Brust.

»Akkarin!«

Er fiel auf die Seite, dann rollte er sich auf den Rücken. Sie beugte sich über ihn, und ihre Hände schwebten über dem Messer, während sie überlegte, was sie tun sollte.

_Ich muss ihn heilen_, dachte sie. _Aber wo soll ich anfangen?_

Sie versuchte, Akkarins Finger vom Griff des Messers zu lösen. Er ließ los und umklammerte ihre Handgelenke.

»Noch nicht«, stieß er hervor.

In seinen Augen stand ein Ausdruck der Qual. Sie versuchte, sich seinem Griff zu entwinden, aber er war stärker als sie.

Dann wurde die Stille von grausamen, freudlosen Gelächter unterbrochen.

»Also, _da_ ist mein Messer abgeblieben«, höhnte Kariko. » Wie nett von dir, dass du es wiedergefunden hast.«

Plötzlich begriff Sonea, wie es geschehen war. Kariko hatte due Klinge in die aufgewühlte Erde fallen lassen. Als ihr Schild darüber hinweggestrichen war, hatter der Sachakaner das Messer in die Höhe schnellen lassen. Eine Falle. Ein Trick. Etwas Ähnliches hatte sie selbst getan, um in den Schild der Mörderin zu gelangen.

Es hatte funktioniert.

»Sonea«, keuchte Akkarin. Sein Blick wanderte zu einer Stelle irgendwo über ihr, und sie sah das Spiegelbild der Universität in seinen Pupillen.

Dann wurden über ihr Rufe laut. Magie blitze auf und beleuchtete Akkarins Gesicht. Aber Sonea brachte es nicht fertig, sich von ihm abzuwenden.

»Ich werde dich heilen«,sagte sie und versuchte verzweifelt, sich von ihm loszureißen.

»Nein.« Akkarins Griff verstärkte sich noch. » Wenn du das tust, werden wir vielleicht verlieren. Du musst zuerst kämpfen. Dann heile mich. Für den Moment komme ich auch ohne deine Hilfe zurecht.«

Kälte breitet sich in ihr aus. » Aber was ist, wenn-«

»Dann werden wir ohnehin sterben.« Akkarins Stimme hatte einen entschlossenen Klang. » Ich werde dir meine Kraft senden. Du musst kämpfen. Schau nach oben, Sonea.«

Sie blickte auf, und ihr Herz setzte einen Schlag aus. Kariko stand nur zehn Schritte von ihnen entfernt. Er starrte zur Universität empor, von deren Dach Zauber herabprasselten. Dann entdeckte sie zwei vertraute Gesichter neben dem von Balkan.

» Du hast nicht einmal deinen Schild aufrechterhalten, Sonea.«, flüsterte Akkarin.

Ein Frösteln überlief sie. Wenn Rothen und Dorrien nicht angegriffen hätten, wären sie und Akkarin beide...

_- Nimm meine Kraft und renn zur Arena. Nimm dir alles was in dem Schild steckt. Ich werde mich solange heilen. Greif ihn an, solange er abgelenkt ist. Lass nicht zu, dass alles, was wir getan und erlitten haben, umsonst war._

Sie nickte. Als die Angriffe von der Universität schwächer wurden, holte sie tief Luft. Dann spürte sie, dass ihre Energie wuchs. Akkarin hatte ihr seine Stärke geschickt.

Sonea rappelte sich auf und rannte los, so schnell sie konnte. Sie stolperte kurz, als ein Kraftzauber ihren Schild von hinten traf. Als sie einen Blick über ihre Schulter warf, sah sie mit wachsendem Entsetzen, dass Kariko sie mit einem grausamen Lächeln langsam verfolgte, während er ihr einen kräftigen Zauber nach dem anderen nachwarf.

Sie hatte erwartet, dass er Akkarin weiter attakieren würde und für einen kurzen Moment, fragte sie sich, warum er sie verfolgte. Aber dann strömte Erleichterung durch sie. Akkarin hätte nicht genug Kraft um sich gegen ihn zu wehren. Doch die Erleichterung verflog, als der nächste Zauber sie traf. Ein Feuerzauber diesmal, und sie spürte, wie ihr Schild unter seiner Macht vibrierte.

_Warum geht er so langsam?_, fragte sie Akkarin durch den Ring.

Sie spürte seine Sorge, als er ihr antwortete.

_Ich weiß es nicht._

Sonea schaute erneut über ihre Schulter. Kariko folgte ihr bedächtig, das grausame Lächeln immer noch auf seinen Lippen.

_Als würde er seine Beute genüsslich in die Enge treiben._, fuhr es ihr mit einem Schaudern durch den Kopf.

Sonea konnte keine Müdigkeit, oder gar leichte Erschöpfung in seinen Augen entdecken. Als sie daraufhin nach ihrer eigenen Kraft tastete, stellte sie fest, dass immer mehr ihrer Magie in ihren Schild floss. Angst keimte in ihr auf. Wenn sie die Arena nicht bald erreichte...

» Lauf nur, kleine Novizin! Lauf um dein Leben. Ich werde dich so oder so fangen. Und dann kann dein geliebter Akkarin zusehen, wie ich dir langsam deine Kraft nehme um dir dann deine Haut von dem Fleisch ziehe.« Kariko lachte, und die anderen Ichani stimmten in sein Lachen ein. Erst jetzt urde Sonea sich ihrer Existenz wieder bewusst.

Dann kamen Karikos Worte erst wirklich bei ihr an und Übelkeit stieg in ihr auf.

Das war also sein Plan. Sie zu jagen, wie ein Tier, um sie zu erschöpfen. Und wenn sie keine Kraft mehr hatte, würde er sie vor Akkarin hinschlachten wie ein Enka.

Aber das bedeutete, dass er annahm, dass Akkarin nichts dagegen tun konnte. Dass er Kariko nicht daran hindern würde, selbst wenn dieser all seine Kraft aufbrauchen würde. Was hieß, dass er glaubte, Akkarin würde ohnehin sterben. Soneas Herz zog sich vor Furcht zusammen.

_Akkarin?_, fragte sie panisch. Dann spürte sie seine Präsenz in ihrem Geist, schwach aber anwesend, und der Klumpen in ihrer Brust löste sich ein wenig.

_Ich bin hier..._, erklang seine Stimme und sie seufzte erleichtert auf.

Dann wurde sie erneut von einem Zauber getroffen. Sie stellte voller Genuugntum fest, dass er viel schwächer war, als seine Vorgänger.

Kariko verlor an Kraft. Doch ein weiterer Kraftzauber, warf sie mit Wucht nach vorne und sie konnte sich gerade noch fangen.

Kariko mochte schwächer werden, aber seine Gefährten hatten kaum etwas von ihrer Kraft eingebüßt.

Sonea sah vom Boden auf, als sie plötzlich die leichte Vibration von sehr viel Maie wahrnahm. Die Arena. Sie hatte es endlich geschafft.

Mit einem weiteren, stolpernden Schritt, kam sie an dem Schild an und legte ohne weitere Verzögerung ihre Hand darauf.

Sie zögerte nicht einen Moment, bevor sie die Kraft in sich aufsog. Macht durchströmte sie, und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde fühlte sie sich schwerelos, wie in Ekstase versetzt. Das Geräusch von Schritten vertireb das Gefühl sofort, und sie drehte sich um.

Sie machte sich nicht die Mühe, Kariko triumphierend anzulächeln. Es war besser, ihn in dem Glauben, sie sei schwach, zu lassen.

» Ah... Du hast dich endlich entschieden stehen zu bleiben, kleine Sonea!«

Kariko grinste sie hämisch an, aber sie konnte die Erschöpfung, wenn auch gut verborgen, in seinen Augen sehen. Ekel stieg in ihr auf, als sie sein Grinsen sah.

Wie konnte man nur so verdorben sein?

Sonea schloss die Augen und griff nach all ihrer Kraft und all ihrem Zorn über das, was Kariko Akkarin und Imardin angetan hatte. Im nächsten Moment öffnete sie die Augen wieder und konzentrierte all diese Kraft auf Kariko und seine Verbündeten.

Der Anführer der Ichani taumlte rückwärts. Einen Augenblick hielt sein Schild stand,dann öffnete er den Mund zu einem lautlosen Schrei, während ein Hintzezauber seinen Körper versengte. Der ihm am nächsten stehende Mann wich zurück, kam aber nur wenige Schritte weit, bevor ihre Magiei seinen Schild sprengte und ihn durchbohrte. Der letzte Ichani ließ sich nicht von ihr in die Flucht schlagen, und sie spürte, wie ihre Kraft langsam verebbte. Der Mann kam auf sie zu, und sie hatte Mühe, ihre Angst im Zaum zu halten. Ein letztes Rinnsal von Energie durchflutete sie, als sein Schild ins Wanken geriet. In dem Moment, als seine Abwehr endgültig zusammenbrach, floss aucher der letzte Rest Kraft aus Sonea heraus. Ein Hitzezauber schoss durch denn Sachakaner, und er sackte in sich zusammen.

Alles war still. Sonea blickte auf die drei Leichen, die vor der Universität lagen. Eine Woge der Erschöpfung schlug über ihr zusammen. Sie empfand keinen Triumph. Keine Freude, Nur Leere. Leer und Erleichterung.

_Akkarin?_

Sie wartete auf seine Antwort, doch nichts kam. Sie konnte nicht einmal seine Präsenz am Rand ihres Geistes wahrnehmen.

Furcht ergriff sie und vertrieb alle vorherig gespürte Erleichterung. Es war als würde sich eine kalten, eisige Hand um ihr Herz legen und langsam, ganz langsam, zudrücken.

_Akkarin?_, rief sie erneut.

Trotz ihrer Erschöpfung, nahm sie von irgendwoher die Kraft sich aufzurappeön und zu dem Platz, an dem sie Akkarin zurückgelassen hatte, zurück zu taumeln. Immer wieder rief sie den Namen ihres Liebhabers, aber Akkarinsn Antwort blieb aus. Soneas Herz wurdem it jedem Schritt enger, jeder ihrer Atemzüge kürzer, während unbemerkt Tränen in ihre Augen traten und langsam ihre Wangen runter kullerten.

Als endlich der Eingang der Universität in ihr Blickfeld geriet, konnte sie nur eine Person sehen. Eine Person, die auf den Boden vor ihren Füßen startte und ihre Herz wurde augenblicklich leichter. Doch als sie näher kam, und sah, dass die Robe des Magiers purpur und nicht schwarz war, stolperte sie vor Schock.

Rothen drehte sich zu ihr um, sein Gesichtsausdruck mitleidig und unzufrieden. Sie brauchte nicht lang, um wahrzunehmen, dass er vor der Stelle stand, an der Akkarin liegen sollte. Dann wurde ihre gesamte Aufmerksamkeit auf den schwarzen Fleck zu seinen Füßen gelenkt.

» Nein!«, stieß sie erstickt aus. Sie blieb vor Rothen stehen, ihre Augen vor Angst geweitet. Dann sah sie ihn flehend an.

» Wo ist er?«, fragte sie, der Schmerz in ihrer Stimme kaum zurückgehalten. Er zuckte bei der Frage zusammen.

» Sonea...«

» Wo ist Akkarin, Rothen?«

Sie schrie die Worte mit aller Kraft die sie noch aufbrachte. Der ältere Magier schüttelte den Kopf. Seine Augen flackerten kurz, als er über ihre Schulter blickte.

» Er ist nicht mehr unter uns...«, sagte er schließlich, ganz leise. Sonea schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, während ihr Gesicht sich zu einer bizarren Maske aus Schmerz verzog. Aber Rothens Augen ließen keine Zweifel übrig. Er log nicht.

Es war wahr.

Mit einem Keuchen sackte Sonea zu Boden. Sie begann zu zittern, dann lehnte sie sich über den schwarzen Flecken Erde der einst die Liebe ihres Lebens gewesen war und vergrub ihre Hände tief darin.

Die Luft der Gilde wurde miteinem herzerreißenden Wimmern erfüllt, als sie endlich zu weinen begann.

* * *

><p>Sonea schreckte aus dem Schlaf. Ihr Körper war schweißgebadet und als sie die Hand hob und ihre Wange berührte, spürte sie die vertraute, nasse Wärme von Tränen.<p>

Sie konnte den Klang von mühsam unterdrücktem Schluchzen vernehmen, brauchte allerdings einen Moment um zu erkennen, dass es von ihr kam.

Ihr Körper wurde heftig geschüttelt, als sie versuchte wieder die Kontrolle über ihn zu erlangen. Ihre Arme schlangen sich um ihre Beine, wie sie es in der Vergangenheit schon so oft getan hatten. Ihr Körper begann wie von selbst hin und her zu wippen, bis sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte.

Sie hatte diesen Albtraum schon lange nicht mehr gehabt. Seit zwei Jahren und vier Monaten um genau zu sein. Und sie hatte keine Ahnung,was ihn wieder hervorgerufen hatte. Diese alten Erinnerungen an Akkarins Tod, die sie so lange beherrscht hatten.

_Aber er ist nicht tot_, dachte sie und ein Schauer rann ihr den Rücken hinunter. _Er is irgendwo da draußen._

Und nur sie und Rothen wussten von dieser Wahrheit.

* * *

><p><strong>So das wars für dieses Kapitel. Ich hoffe ihr mögt den Anfang und lest weiter.<strong>

**Ich versuche jde Woche hochzuladen, aber nachdem ich jetzt im letzten Schuljahr bin, könnte es sein, dass das nicht immer klappt. Also habt mitleid mit mir :D**

**Bis hoffentlich bald ^^**


	2. Ein Leben ohne ihn

**So... Ich hab das neue Kapitel jetzt schon mal hochgeladen, da ich nicht weiß, wie beschäftigt ich nächste Woche bin.**

**Mir ist aufgefallen, dass es im letzten Format glaub etwas schwer zu lesen war... Ich hoffe das ist jetzt besser.**

**Also viel Spaß ^^**

**Ein Leben ohne ihn**

Drei Jahre waren vergangen, seit die Ichani in Imardin einmarschiert waren. Drei Jahre in denen Sonea sehnlichst auf Akkarins Rückkehr gewartet hatte, aber mit jedem Tag war ihre Hoffnung mehr geschwunden.

Sie hatte immer wieder versucht, ihn durch seinen Blutstein zu rufen. Aber er hatte ihr nie geantwortet.

Sonea wusste, dass dies nur zwei Dinge bedeuten konnte. Entweder Akkarin war tot, oder, was sie mit jedem Tag mehr glaubte, oder glauben wollte, er wollte sich einfach nicht mit ihr in Kontakt setzen. Warum sonst wäre er ohne ein Wort zu ihr gegangen? Ohne sie von seiner Lebendigkeit in Kenntniss zu setzen...

Sonea wurde durch ein Klopfen an der Tür aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. Sie machte sich nicht die Mühe, zu fragen, wer da sei, bevor sie mit ein wenig Magie das Schloss aufspringen ließ. Sie wusste es ohnehin.

Langsam stand sie von ihrem Sessel auf und ging der öffnenden Tür mit zwei Weingläsern in den Händen lächelte sanft, als der Magier mit einem leisen Rascheln seiner purpurnen Roben eintrat.

» Du bist zu spät, Rothen!«,sagte sie, mit leichter Missbilligung in der Stimme. Aber ihr Gegenüber wusste, dass sie nicht wirklich sauer war.

Entschuldigend lächelte er sie an und folgte ihr dann zu einer kleinen Ansammlungvon Sesseln, wo er sich gegnüber von ihr mit einem erleichterten Seufzer sinken ließ.

» Ich weiß. Aber Lord Davin und Lord Peakin hatten mal wieder eine sehr hitzige Debatte, die ich regeln musste...«

Rothen seufzte schwer bevor er Sonea dankbar das Weinglas abnahm und einen großen Schluck kicherte und machte es sich etwas bequemer in ihrem Sessel.

» Ging es mal wieder um die Nutzung des Wetterturms?«, fragte sie.

Rothen seufzte erneut.

» Worum denn sonst? Lord Peakin vertritt immer noch die Meinung, dass man ihn zu einem Ausguck umbauen sollte. Und Lord Davin ist einfach nur empört über diese Ansicht.«

Das Oberhaupt der Alchemisten schüttelte den Kopf.

» Man sollte doch meinen, dass sie diesen Streit vor drei Jahren geregelt hätten! Aber...«

Sonea hörte ihrem ehemaligen Mentor schon gar nicht mehr zu.

Sein Satz hatte sie zurück in ihre vorherigen Überlegungen geworfen. Wann immer jemand die Geschehnisse von vor drei Jahren erwähnte, dachte sie an Akkarin. Sie konnte es einfach nicht verhindern.  
>Normalerweiße waren die Erinnerungen, die aufkamen, schön. Nicht so heute. Vielleicht lag es an dem Traum von letzter Nacht, aber als sie jetzt an ihren Geliebten dachte, fiel ihr nur seine wehemente Weigerung, ihren Blutring anzuziehen, ein.<p>

_» Er kann Liebe in Groll verwandeln«_ Sie hatte seine Worte nicht vergessen. Noch heute wurde sie von ihnen verfolgt. Warum hatte er damals den Ring nicht angezogen? Was hatte er vor ihr verheimlichen wollen?

Er hatte sie nie so geliebt, wie sie ihn. Das wurde ihr mit jedem verstreichenden Monat klarer. Sie war zu dem Zeitpunkt einfach die EInzige gewesen, die zu ihm gehalten hatte undan ihn geglaubt hatte. Das, in Verbindung mit der Gefahr, in der sie geschwebt waren, konnte durchaus das Gefühl von Zuneigung, vielleicht sogar Liebe hervorrufen.  
>Oh, sie bezweifelte nicht, dass er sie wollte. Das hatte sie in seinen Gedanken gelesen. Aber Liebe?<br>Wenn sie jetzt zurück dachte, waren die Anzeichen von Anfang an da gewesen. Er hatte sie gleich nach ihrem ersten Kuss zurückgewiesen. Nie hatte er ihr gesagt, dass er sie liebte. Angedeutet, ja. Aber nie ausgesprochen. Sonea wusste nicht, was ihn umgestimmt hatte. Wahrscheinlich der Gedanke, dass er sterben würde. Dass er nie wieder einer Frau würde berühren können.  
>Aber bei ihr war es anders gewesen. Sie hatte sich schon vor der Verbannung zu ihm hingezogen gefühlt.<p>

_Wie naiv ich damals war. Wie dumm. Warum habe ich auch nur einen Moment geglaubt er könnte mich, das Mädchen aus den Hüttenvierteln, lieben? Er, der aus gutem Hause stammt und ehemals Hoher Lord der Gilde war. Er, den ihn die Mädchen gar vergötterten, und der nur so von reichen, hübschen Frauen umzingelt war. Dem man immer Respekt entgegen gebracht hatte._

» Du denkst mal wieder an ihn, nicht wahr?«

Rothens Stimme riss Sonea aus ihren düsteren Gedanken, und sie lächelte ihn wehmütig an.

» Ist das denn so offentsichtlich?«, fragte sie ihn.

Rothen bedachte sie mit einem mitleidigen Blick, bevor er ihr antwortete.

» Für mich ist es das, ja.«

Sie seufzte schwer. Was auch immer sie tat, sie konnte es nicht verhindern, dass sie an ihn dachte. Sie konnte Akkarin einfach nicht vergessen.  
>Und Rothen kannte sie zu gut, um nicht zu merken woran sie dachte. Es waren schließlich die gleichen Gedanken und Sorgen die sie seit drei Jahren quälten. Und es gab nur eine Sache die er ihr sagen konnte, aber er wusste, dass die Worte über die Jahre an Bedeutung verloren hatten.<p>

» Er hat dich geliebt! Sone... ich habe es in seinen Augen gesehen! Er hat es so bereut...«

Sie sah ihn an, und ihr Blick war voll von Verzweiflung und tiefer Trauer. Es brach ihm das Herz, sie so zu sehen.

» Hat er das?«, fragte sie zweifelnd.

Rothen wusste, dass sie keine Antwort erwartete, also schwieg er. Er begann ja schon selbst daran zu zweifeln, was er gesehen hatte.

_Sobald Sonea sich mit den beiden Ichani von der Universität entfernt hatte, war Rothen sofort zu Akkarin hinunter geeilt. Der ehemalige Hohe Lord lag schwer keuchend auf dem Boden, während er unter großer Anstrenung das Messer aus seiner Brust zog. Sein Gesicht war schweißüberströmt und in eine Grimasse des Schmerzes verzogen.  
>Sein entschlossener Blick flackerte kurz, als der Alchemist sich neben ihn kniete und die Hände um die Wunde legte.<em>

_Sobald Rothens Geist in Akkarins Körper war, sah er, dass der Schaden größer war, als es von Außen aussah. Das Messer war tief in die Brust des anderen Mannes eingedrungen. Es hatte mehrere Aterien zerissen und war hinten auf die Wirbelsäule getroffen. Diese war an der Stelle leicht angebrochen. Blut hatte sich überall im Körper verteilt, an Stellen, an denen es nicht sein sollte. Akkarin konnte von Glück reden, dass das Messer sein Herz und seine Lunge verfehlt hatte._

_Ja, der Schaden war groß, aber nichts was man nicht beheben konnte. Sie hatten zwar beide kaum noch Energie übrig, aber es würde reichen um Akkarin wieder zu heilen,so dass er leben würde.  
>Rothen zögerte nicht lange, bevor er begann die Schmerzwege abzusperren und das Blut zurück an seine rechtmäßige Stelle zurückschob, während er die Aterien wieder flickte und den Bruch in der Wirbelsäule anregte sich wieder zu schließen.<br>Akkarin überließ sich den Händen des älteren Magiers und steuerte nur genug Energie bei um ihn zu heilen, aber nicht so viel, dass er das Bewusstsein verlor._

_Als Rothen das Loch in der Brust geschlossen hatte, umschlossen lange, bleiche Finger sein Handgelenk und hielten ihn fest. Akkarin setzte sich langsam auf und sah ihm dann fest in die Augen._

_» Passt auf sie auf! Sie wird euch brauchen! Sie wird jemanden brauchen der für sie da ist!«_

_Akkarin hatte ihn mit seinen dunklen Augen angeblickt, seine Seele ihn um Verständnis und Hilfe anflehend. Rothen hatte die Augen gesenkt, nicht in der Lage der Kraft des Blickes standzuhalten._

_» Warum tut ihr das nicht?«, hatte er gefragt. _

_Akkarins Blick war in die Richtung, in die Sonea verschwunden war, gehuscht. In ihm eine solche Liebe und Wärme, die Rothens Herz erfreute und die er nur all zu gut kannte._

_» Ich kann nicht bleiben...«, hatte der schwarze Magier gemurmelt._

_» Wohin wollt ihr gehen?«_

_Zorn war in den Augen des jüngeren aufgeblitzt._

_» All dies beenden!« _

_Dann hatte er ihn erneut flehend angesehen._

_» Nur sie darf es wissen! Versprecht es!«_

_Rothen hatte es versprochen. Danach war Akkarin gegangen. Der ältere Magier hatte alle in dem Glauben gelassen, dass er von seine Magie verzhrt worden war, auch Sonea. Den Brandflecken auf der Erde hatte er hinzugefügt, mit dem letzten bisschen an Magie das er noch hatte._

_Erst als alle Prozesse, Wahrheitslesungen und Beschlüsse vollendet worden waren, hatte er Sonea die Wahrheit erzählt. Bis zu diesem Zeipunkt waren schon zwei Monate vergangen gewesen.  
>Und nach all den Tränen die sie aus Trauer vergossen hatte, weinte sie nun aus Freude und umarmte ihn.<br>Nicht einen Moment hatte sie ihm sein langes Schweigen übel genommen._

_Seit diesem Tag hatte sie jeden Tag auf eine Nachricht oder die Rückkehr von Akkarin gewartet. Tage, dann Wochen und schließlich ein Monat verstrichen ohne ein Anzeichen von ihm.  
>Soneas Leben wurde unangenehmer und eingeschränkter. Rothen konnte in ihren Augen sehen, dass allein die Hoffnung auf die Rückkehr ihres Geliebten ihr die Kraft gab, all dem standzuhalten.<br>Doch als sie Rothen und Jonna schließlich erzählte, dass Akkarin und sie ein paar 'Vorsichtsmaßnahmen' vergessen hatten und sie un die Konsequenzen trug, war ihre Verzweiflung an ihrem Höhepunkt angekommen._

_Er war nicht der Einzige, der mitbekam wie sie Akkarin per Gedankengespräch rief. Natürlich erhielt sie keine Antwort.  
>Danach waren die anderen Magier vorsichtig, wenn sie in der Nähe war. Sie achteten beinahe penibel darauf, was sie sagten oder taten. Diese Samthandschuh-Behandlung wurde noch schlimmer, als sie ihre Schwangerschaft nicht mehr verbergen konnte.<em>

_Zu seinem Bestürzen, konnte Rothen sehen, wie langsam die Hoffung und die Freude aus ihren Augen wich und einem tiefen Schmerz Platz machte.  
>Er blieb an ihrer Seite und gab ihr Trost, wann immer sie ihn benötigte. Wenn sie von Albträumen erwachte und lauthald schrie, stand er auf und nahm sie ihn seinen Arm. Redete und wiegte sie zurück in den Schlaf. Ebenso, wenn sie einen Anfall hatte, wegen der Geburt eines "kleinen Akkarin", wie sie es nannte. Wie ein Vater seinem Kind, stand er ihr bei, als sie ihn, wie von Akkarin prophezeit, am meisten brauchte. Und er realisierte, dass sie genau das war.<em>

_Ein Kind. Ein Mädchen, das ihre Ausbildung noch nicht beendet hatte. Die mit Problemen, Aufgaben und Verantowrtungen belastet wurde, die sie nicht tragen sollte. Er sah wie sie daran zerbrach und in diesen Momenten hasste er Akkarin dafür, dass er gegangen war.  
>Erst als das Hospital in den Armenvierteln gebaut wurde, erholte sie sich ein wenig.<em>

_Aber Rothen sah seine Ziehtochter erst wieder lächeln, als sie ihren Sohn in den Armen hielt. Erst als Lorkin seine Arme nach seiner Mutter ausstreckte und dann fröhlich gluckste, sah er wie die Freude in ihre Augen zurück kehrte.  
>Sie wurde wieder stärker und zuversichtlichert. Sie begann für ihr Leben und das ihres Sohnes zu kämpfen.<em>

_Die anderen sahen es als Zeichen, dass sie endlich über Akkarin hinweg war. Aber er wusste es besser. Er sah sie den Blutring aufziehen, wann immer sie dachte niemand beobachtete sie. Sah, wie sie in die Leere starrte und dann den Ring enttäucht wieder abzog. Es war ein Ritual, dass sie jeden Freitag Abend vollzog._

Als Rothen Sonea jetzt betrachtete, konnte er immer noch die Sehnsucht in ihrem Blick sehen, aber mittlerweile war die Enttäusching darin überwiegend. Doch im Gegensatz zu früher, fürchtete er jetzt nicht mehr um ihre Sicherheit. Sie hatte nun andere Dinge, die sie hier hielten.

» Worüber denkst du nach?«, fragte Sonea ihn, nachdem sie sah, dass er sie genau betrachtete.

Rothen lächelte sie sanft an.

» Darüber wie weit du die letzten drei Jahre gekommen bist.«, sagte er, nicht ohne Stolz in seiner Stimme.

Sie zog verwundert eine Augenbraue hoch, dann trat ein schemlisches Funkeln in ihre Augen.

» Drei Jahre, huh?!«, sagte sie. Dann fing sie an zu grinsen. » Es fühlt sich weitaus länger an!«

Rothen, der genau wusste worauf sie anspielte, erwiderte das Grinsen.

» Glaub mir... Das wird noch eine Weile so bleiben!«

Dann zuckten sie beide zusammen, als das hohe Weinen eines Kindes durch die Tür zum Nebenzimmer drang.  
>Sonea erhob sich, schwer seufzend.<p>

» Wenn man vom Teufel spricht...«, sagte sie und lächelte Rothen gespielt leidend an. Aber ihm entging nicht das fröhliche Funkeln in ihren Augen.

So ich hoffe euch hat das Kapitel gefallen :) Lasst doch bitte einen Kommentar da, ich bin auch offen für konstruktive Kritik :D  
>Bis demnächst!<p> 


End file.
